galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Neoviking 30
Chapter 30: Out in the Cold The lights flickered and Astrid said.” Looks like his Tech stop has trouble to get through our armor and hardened systems. She then pried open an access panel and said.” I am sure I can fix this!” Her hands pulled chip connectors and reset them and then she turned. Eric flip open your left armrest. Beneath is the Code sequencer. They could not have altered your Command Codes, without your permission! All they did is bypass it and tying in their own!” I did and pressed my hand on the now exposed DNA reader.” The lights came back on strong and Astrid said.” Shields engaged. Just then two of the Gauss projectiles slammed into us. The kinetic energy made the boat shudder, but the shields held. I leaned back in the seat. “I had about enough of these bastards! Sif both engines to full throttle, dive planes to 60 percent and take us on 91 degrees north.” She pushed the accelerator levers for both screws and said.” Aye!” Astrid closed the panel and threw a compact device on the floor.” You got full control now, weapons too!” “Open gun ports and charge FTL’s!” “Faster than light Forced Energy Projectors extended and at 98 percent Eric!” The green cross hairs wandered across the main viewer, turned red as they lined up with the first Brunar Boat.” Fire!” The Poseidon was pushed sideways as two sun bright spears of light hit the Brunar boat and virtually vaporized it and a few thousand gallons of water with it. An enormous gaseous bubble with debris and superheated gases rushed to the surface. One Bendixen and one Lindbergh boat remained intact and both forgot about their own conflict, turned and tried to flee, side by side. I turned on Nilfeheim radio.” This is Eric Olafson speaking, calling both fleeing boats. Stop your engines and surface. If you do not I blow you both out of the water! “Astrid, target a spot next to the second boat!” “FTL’s still charging, Eric and at 34 percent.” “Switch to Sub-Roc.” The left torpedo tube of the Poseidon opened and an underwater missile accelerated fast driven by bubble streaming rocket motors, covered the distance to the second Brunar boat, in a few heartbeats slipped underneath its bow and exploded only about fifty meters beyond them. The shock wave tumbled both boats like toys and reached us a half a minute later as well, with much less force however. The Radio crackled in the typical way all ELF transmissions did and I heard Brunar Bendixen’s voice.” We surrender and surface now!” A second voice came on.” This is Isegrim Olafson. Our boat is damaged but I think we can emergency surface.” There was no help we could render to the first Lindbergh boat. Its hull pierced on both sides. Filled with water, sinking like a stone. If anyone in there survived the explosion they were already beyond the depth of even Nilfeheim swimmers. Astrid rubbed her temples.” The voice of your Old man can be pretty loud when he is excited, but I knew what I was doing. “She turned and grinned. “I always wanted to become an Engineer you know, a real one!” Sif simply hugged us both and Astrid said. “What you did earlier was really hot in a very twisted way. I am sorry but I get confused with two Sif’s around!” I remembered that I still wore the mask and rushed in my cabin to change. All four sub marines floated on the surface. Their crews standing on the decks Astrid remained behind the control of the FTL turrets and the snub-nosed muzzles moved back and forth in their ball like turret housings aiming at the other boats. I too was on the top of my boat standing by the bow as Sif steered the boat slowly towards the red sub of my father. He was supported by two of his crewmen. The wind was ice cold and the sea was rough but Sif expertly steered the boat with the waves and limited the rocking. She was even better than I thought. The men with Father were Greifen and Bjorgolf. I knew the other three by sight but not by name. I yelled over “What is wrong with him?” Father answered himself.” I broke my leg as the explosion hit us.” Greifen added.” Your Sire also hit the steel frame with his head real bad.” I smirked and yelled back.” Better check that steel frame then, knowing the thick skull he has!” Brunar Bendixen yelled using an amplifier.” It is not over! You might have the upper hand now but I challenge you right now Isegrim Olafson! You are the clan leader of the Olafsons and if I win you are as dead as if on the ground of the Ocean and I will be lord over what was yours!” There it was! This moment was worse than I thought. He was wounded and I am sure Bendixen could win against my father with a broken leg. Brunar would solve my problem of revenge. Kill my father for me; all I had to do was watch! But it was an unfair situation and I hated those! I yelled “I am my father’s champion if he gives me the honor. As it would be beneath my father to cross blades with a coward as you!” Father nodded and Bendixen answered. “So be it then, Upstart. But who said anything about blades! We shall fight in the water with slayer harpoons and knives! I know your skill with the sword and I am no fool! But no one has ever beaten a Bendixen in the water!” “There is always a first! I meet you there!” I went back in the boat to put on a wet suit and get harpoon and knife. Sif opened the door. “Sif! I am just putting on a wet suit, I am nak...” I realized what I was saying and pulled the wet suit up as fast as I could. She threw her arms around me.” Just as I start to like you, you go risk your life for that brute that tortured you!” “It is an unfair situation and until I know for sure if he did all this to me on his own or under the influence of drugs I can’t condemn him.” “You are a fool like all men. You have them at the point of cannons and now he dictates what we do!” “We are a product of this world Sif! You are the one that is going to change it, but the Old man said we need to do it slow!” She knelt down and attached a diver’s knife to my leg.” That’s mine. Ram it in the bastard real deep!” “Talking about brute men. Girl you are as brutal and Viking as the rest of us!” She kissed me on the lips and said.” I never denied that!” The boats were drawn to a rough square, Adolph and his crew eyed the FTL cannon drained. Brunar stood in a confident posture holding a Friesenheim triple shot.” I thought you might back out!” Then he jumped in and so did I. The coldness of the water was invigorating and out of a strange impulse I closed my eyes and could see the surroundings clearly without actually seeing them. I could sense the boats and every fish around me and I felt Brunar and he was climbing out of the water already! As I surfaced I saw Sif and Astrid held by two men, a third was standing on the bow of my father’s sub holding a Spear gun leveled against the belly of my father. Brunar stood laughing on his boat.” Do you think I risk everything observing stupid old rituals? Enemies can become friends fast in the face of humiliation!” Adolph Lindbergh also laughed.” Do you think I let you herd us back to town before the Elders? Accuse us and gain all that is ours? Why do you think I am out here? To make sure you are dead!” Brunar poured a reddish liquid out of a big jug in the water.” This region is known for Rock Sharks and Tyranno’s let us have a little fun and see how you survive now. I will take your boat, kill all witnesses and since they are looking for Sif I will be awarded by the Arnske clan as well!” The first triangle fin of a Rock shark appeared! He added “It is time to die Eric. I let your old man watch and then he and his crew is next!” Father screamed.” I will get you for this!” I had to do dive to face the attacking shark. I was again played like a well-tuned harp. Angry at my own stupidity! I had already won. Had them at the point of a gun and yet I was in the water and faced death as I sensed four more sharks! I did have three spears in my slayer but this was open water, no rocks to hide, and four rock sharks. They were no were near as big as Tyrannos but each was at least 12 meters long and much faster than me, even though I had fins on my feet this time. Also Rock sharks did not have a mark, a clear spot to shoot at and if they did I did not know about it. I evaded the first fairly easy but was almost snatched by the second, my strange new sense spotted two more attracted by the scent and in the distance at the horizon of my awareness, a huge shape ... no doubt a Tyranno! Chapter 31 » Category:Stories